Comment un arrière goût de rhum-citron sur la langue
by Julia Lutecia
Summary: Le Patron déprime, mais le Hippie trouvera les mots pour lui rendre le sourire... ou les gestes... (Patron-Hippie, prequelle de Glaces-Sorbets, peut être lu séparément, lemon)


**OK ! Alors, suite à ma fiction « Glaces-Sorbets », on (une seule personne, certes) m'a demandé la première soirée du Patron et du Hippie... hum, c'est mon 3eme lemon (et NON je ne posterais pas les deux premiers...) il est soft, alors soyez indulgents :3 Enjoy !**

**Comme un arrière goût de rhum-citron sur la langue.**

Vide. La bouteille était vide. L'homme en noir la jeta sur la table, et elle roula jusqu'au tas qu'il avait formé en quelques heures. Il se leva avec peine et se traîna jusqu'au buffet où son Créateur en tassait les alcools. Il se saisit de la première (et septième) bouteille qui lui tomba sous la main. Rhum ambré. Débouchant le cylindre avec les dents, il se laissa retomber mollement sur le canapé. Il porta le goulot à ses lèvres et laissa le liquide couler dans sa gorge et sur son menton. Les gouttes allèrent s'écraser sur sa veste noire.

Vide. Il était vide. Son cœur et son âme était inexistants. Tout ça, l'émission, Mathieu... tout ça ne l'intéressait plus. Plus rien ne l'intéressait. Il les avait laisser dégrader son image au fur et à mesure des épisodes. D'un petit patron qui voulait un robot porteur de bières, il était devenu un pervers, psychopathe, sans morale, sans cœur. Ils l'avaient détruit. Complètement. Les fans l'aimait, oui, mais par la peur et la fascination qu'il leur inspirait, pas pour qui il était vraiment, derrière ses lunettes et son costume. Un être-humain, un homme... Depuis que Mathieu l'avait créé, il avait peu à peu perdu cette part d'humanité. Il avait sombré dans l'alcool, dans le sexe, dans la drogue parfois. Il n'était plus celui qu'il était. Il avait changé, et ça ne lui plaisait pas.

Il porta de nouveau le goulot à ses lèvres, puis essuya sa bouche alcoolisée du revers de sa manche. Il avait sombré, il ne se reconnaissait même plus quand il se regardait dans le miroir. Le reflet qu'il lui renvoyait le dégouttait. La souffrance se lisait dans ses yeux, derrière ses lunettes noires. Il puait la tristesse, le dégoût de soi. Il puait l'alcool et le tabac froid. Son lui-même d'avant était partit, il l'avait abandonné à son sort, à cette émission qu'il haïssait, à cette famille qui le prenait pour un monstre.

Sur la table, le cendrier débordait de mégots éteins, et de la cendre s'étalait un peu partout. Sur la table trônait un verre à whisky vide, et des bris de verre de bouteilles parsemaient le sol.

Si il s'était abandonné lui-même, les autres n'étaient pas en reste. Mathieu les avaient emmené au restaurant, pour fêter la fin de la saison, mais personne ne l'avait prévenu. Personne ne l'avait attendu. Il était seul, dans le salon plongé dans l'obscurité. Depuis plus de trois heures. Et personne n'avait daigné lui envoyé un message, histoire qu'il ne s'inquiète pas trop. Mais il s'en fichait. Il les haïssait, tous, Mathieu en tête, avec son air de ne pas y toucher et sa fausse empathie.

Il porta de nouveau le goulot à ses lèvres, mais se figea. Derrière lui, il y avait quelqu'un. Il ne savait pas qui, mais il pouvait sentir sa présence, il pouvait entendre sa respiration dans son dos, et même les battements de son cœur... Mais lorsqu'il sentit la fumée, il reconnu son visiteur.

Le Hippie. Le Hippie se tenait là, derrière lui, joint aux lèvres, les mains dans les poches. Il savait que le Patron l'avait remarqué lorsqu'il le vit se figer. Son sourire s'élargit alors, et il se mit à a avancer doucement, puis contourna le canapé, et se laissa tomber au côté de l'homme en noir. Le Patron tourna la tête vers le camé et abaissa la bouteille. Le Hippie retira ses lunettes et planta ses yeux dans ceux qui lui faisaient face.

-Tu devais pas être au restaurant avec les autres, gamin ?

On pouvait sentir dans sa voix du mépris, entre les vapeurs de rhum.

-J'y suis pas allé gros. Je suis resté dans ma chambre à réfléchir. Mais je suis pas le seul à avoir réfléchit, à ce que je vois.

Du menton, il désigna la table ensevelie sous les cadavres de bouteilles et de cigarettes. Il sourit face à la mine triste du Patron.

-T'as pas l'air en forme, gros.

-Perspicace, gamin.

Le Hippie sourit. Il tendit la main vers la bouteille de rhum et s'en saisit. Il en bu une gorgée et soupira de contentement.

-Pourquoi tu restes dans le noir ?

-J'avais la flemme d'allumer, c'tout.

D'un geste las, il repris la bouteille des mains de son voisin et en repris une gorgée. Mais el goût semblait plus... acidulé. Du citron.

-T'as bouffé du citron, gamin ?

Toujours souriant, le Hippie sortit de sa poche une boite de pastille au citron.

-Je mange ça quand je vais pas bien, gros, tu devrais essayer.

-J'aime pas le citron.

-T'as tord.

-Moi quand je vais pas bien, je prends du rhum.

Balançant la boite sur la table basse, il vit le Patron essuyer le goulot de sa bouteille. Il eu un petit rire. Dans la pièce sombre, on pouvait voir le mégot incandescent brûler entre ses lèvres. Le Patron but de nouveau, puis fixa son voisin. Il aimait bien le Hippie. Oui, il venait de penser le contraire, avant son arrivée... mais... à force d'y réfléchir, le Hippie était le seul à ne pas le traiter comme un criminel. Il était apparu un peu après lui, avec le Geek, mais il n'avait jamais changé sa façon d'être avec le Patron. Il lui parlait toujours d'égal à égal, comme au premier jour, alors que tout le monde s'adressait à lui avec de la peur ou du mépris.

Oui, il l'aimait bien. Trop, peut-être.

-Tu sais, gros, c'est pas bon de boire comme ça. Tu devrais arrêter.

Le Hippie avait tourné la tête et planté ses yeux bleus pâles dans ceux, plus sombre, du Patron. Son ton et son regard, devenus étonnamment sérieux, tranchèrent avec la légèreté qu'il avait auparavant. Le Patron n'osa pas répondre, tant il était perdu.

-T'es paumé, gros, et ça me fait peur. Ça, là (il désigna la bouteille de rhum qu'il tenais dans la main) ça te ressemble pas, t'as des cernes, on dirait que tu dors plus, tu manges plus, tu changes.

Tu changes.

Tu changes.

Tu changes.

Le Hippie pris une dernière gorgé du liquide doré, et posa la bouteille sur la table. Il se leva et fit face au Patron, toujours assis. Le camé lui tendit un sourire rassurant et, tout naturellement, sans parler, s'assit à califourchon sur ses genoux. Le Patron, trop perdu pour réagir, le laissa faire. Le Hippie lui tendit son joint, sur lequel l'homme en noir tira une latte. Puis il l'écrasa derrière lui, dans le cendrier. Le Patron, qui avait repris conscience de son environnement, fronça les sourcils.

-Tu fous quoi, gamin ?

-Tais-toi, laisse moi faire, gros.

Et le Hippie plaqua sa bouche contre celle, entrouverte, du Patron.

Difficile de dire qui de l'un ou de l'autre était le plus surprit. Lorsque leur langues commencèrent à valser, le goût entêtant du rhum se mêla à celui, plus frais, du citron. Le Patron ferma les yeux... il n'avait pas envie d'arrêter ce baisé, alors qu'en temps normal, il aurait viré le Hippie depuis longtemps... ou aurait renversé la situation. Le Hippie avait clairement l'avantage. Il glissa ses mains dans les cheveux du Patron.

-Sérieusement, demanda ce dernier en rompant le contact, qu'est ce que tu fous ?

-J'aime pas te voir triste, je préfère quand tu souris.

-Et tu crois que c'est la solution ?

Le Hippie eu un petit rire et se rapprocha du visage de l'homme en noir, avant de murmurer contre ses lèvres...

-Tu en doutes ?

Et le baisé repris, langoureux, fougueux, profond. Pour une fois, une unique fois dans sa vie, le Patron se dit que peut-être se laisser faire serait une bonne idée. Et c'est ce qu'il fit.

Le Hippie lui retira sa veste sombre, couverte de tâche encore plus sombres crées par le rhum. Il passa sa langue sur le menton poisseux du Patron, lui arrachant un sourire. Reprenant le baisé, il défit un à un les boutons de la chemise noire qui lui barrait la route. Elle finit quelque part derrière le canapé. Le Hippie, toujours à califourchon sur le Patron, se recula un peu et admira. Le Patron était là, sans défense, si vulnérable, les yeux mi-clos... Si humain, au final.

Il fit courir ses doigt sur le torse offert. Le Patron rouvrit les yeux... Offert, oui, mais pas en reste. Le chapeau du camé vola, bientôt suivi de son tee-shirt.

-Tu sais que maintenant que tu as commencé, je vais pas te laisser arrêter comme ça, gamin...

-Je comptais pas m'arrêter.

Le Patron posa ses mains sur es hanches du Hippie qui se pencha de nouveau et l'embrassa. Le Goût du rhum-citron envahit de nouveau leurs bouches, imprégna la mâchoire du Hippie, sur laquelle l'homme en noir avait passé la langue, avant de terminer dans son cou, mordillant et léchant jusqu'à laisser une trace nette et bien visible. Le Hippie se releva et s'agenouilla devant le Patron. Les yeux plantés dans les saphir de son vis à vis, il défit la ceinture, le bouton et la braguette de ce dernier. Il passa sa main sur le dernier tissu les séparant. Il sentit le membre gonflé palpiter sous ses doigts. Passant deux doigts sous l'élastique du vêtement, et le baissa, dévoilant la virilité du Patron. Lorsque ses lèvres le touchèrent, il entendit un gémissement très évocateur. Confiant, il le pris en bouche et entama une série de va-et-vient, accélérant régulièrement. Le Patron rejeta la tête en arrière et ferma ses yeux, se laissant aller à la douce torture que lui prodiguait le camé.

-Putain, gamin... je vais...

Comprenant où voulait en venir le Patron, le Hippie cessa tout mouvement, arrachant à l'homme un grognement de frustration. Il se releva et défit sa propre ceinture, sous le regard brûlant de son amant. Il fit glisser le jean, et le Patron tendit la main dans l'optique de lui rendre la pareille. Mais le Hippie n'était pas de cet avis. Il s'écarta de la main baladeuse qui s'approchait de sa virilité.

-On est pas là pour moi, gros.

Il fit glisser son boxer qu'il envoya rejoindre le reste de leurs vêtements, dans un coin. Il se rassit à califourchon sur les genoux du Patron et, sans, préparation, s'empala sur le membre dressé. S'emparant de ses lèvres, il commença à se mouvoir, la douleur lancinante de la pénétration laissant vite place au plaisir. Plaisir partagé. Les mains du Patron parcouraient le corps du camé tandis que sa langue était de nouveau prise dans un ballet effréné au goût si particulier. Ils ne se séparaient que pour reprendre leur souffle.

Aucun des deux ne parlaient, on n'entendait que leurs deux respirations saccadées et leurs gémissements qui emplissaient la pièce sombre. Leurs corps s'imbriquaient à la perfection, il bougeaient à l'unisson. Les mouvements paraissaient si naturels... Le Patron se laissait totalement faire, laissant le Hippie mener la danse, accélérer, ralentir, faire durer le moment...

Le Hippie vint en premier, enfouissant sa tête dans le cou du Patron, qui ne tarda pas à venir non plus. Il cessèrent tout mouvement et restèrent là, dans les bras l'un de l'autre, essoufflés. Sur les lèvres du Patron naquit un sourire tandis que le Hippie déposait un baisé sur sa clavicule brûlante avant de s'éloigner un peu pour le fixer dans les yeux.

-Je le savais, t'es beaucoup plus beau quand tu souris, gros...

il déposa un dernier baisé chastes sur ses lèvres et se releva, se rhabilla et partit, comme si rien n'était, les mains dans les poches, laissant sur le canapé un Patron avec un sourire niais et béat sur le visage. Lui resta là, de longues minutes à fixer la table devant lui, sur laquelle il ne voyait plus les mégot, la cendre et les cadavre de bouteilles, sur laquelle trônait une bouteille de rhum entamée et une boite de bonbons au citron.

Décidément, le hippie était la seule personne qu'il aimait bien dans cette maison. Plus que bien... certes. Il se leva à son tour et se dirigea d'un pas rapide vers la piaule du camé, aissant là la bouteille et les bonbons, tranquilles, l'un à côté de l'autre.

C'est ce jour là que leur relation à commencé, cette nuit là, cette nuit où le Patron s'était laissé aller, où le Hippie avait trouvé les mots, ou les gestes. Cette nuit où le goût du rhum-citron s'était gravé à jamais dans leur mémoires, dans leurs cœur. Cette nuit où le Patron avait trouvé dans le Hippie quelqu'un qui le comprenne, qui le voit comme il était, humain. Et à deux, ils construisirent quelque chose, un petit rien, juste à eux. Et ils gardèrent à jamais comme un arrière goût de rhum-citron sur la langue.

**Alooooooors ? Lâchez une review, faites pas les radines haha ;) ça fait toujouts plaisir !**


End file.
